The Shop Next Door Part Two
by sverhei
Summary: With war upon them Kagome finds some old friends to help. However will they help or be more of a hindrance on her newly realized relationship with Fred.
1. Chapter 1

**I promised the sequel would arrive soon and here it is! For those who haven't read my previous story please see my profile and read "The shop next door" first. This story is a continuation of that one. **

_**Italicized**_** words are spoken in Japanese **

**This story will loosely follow the plot of Deathly Hallows. **

**Please as always enjoy and review. **

"Well he's a rude little man." George commented taking a seat on the sofa of the office they had been escorted to. Fred nodded in agreement.

Kagome smiled excited to see one of her old friends again. Even if it was the rude old kappa

"He's not a man. He's a Kappa demon." She told the two.

The trip to Japan had been a pleasant one. With her family safe at home Kagome set out looking for her friends from the past. Kotastu had been a great help. Kagome let him smell one of the swords Sesshomaru had given her. Even though some time had passed the sword had been in storage so the scent was still fresh. That led them to a large office building. She should have figured that he would be a big business guy.

When she had first asked for Sesshomaru the secretary had laughed at her. Jaken however had proven to be their way in. After some arguing and some minor physical aggression on Kagome's part he led them up stairs to the elaborate office they were currently waiting in.

"_Miko, care to explain why you are in this one's office_." A smooth voice cut through her thoughts and Kagome turned gracefully to its owner.

"_Sesshomaru_," she greeted him with a respectful bow. The twins copied her bow having already been told by Kagome that it was expected. They remembered her stories of Lord Sesshomaru and didn't want this demon on their bad side.

He was as she remembered. He may have been 500 years older but he looked physically the same. Only his hair was caught in a low pony tail, and His kimono was replaced with a sharp black business suit.

"_Can't you simply enjoy the company of one you claim as younger sister?"_ she asked playfully.

"_There is no time for enjoyment. I've a company to run_." He countered. The twins who didn't understand Japanese were weary of the tone of voice that the demon was using. Kagome however caught the playfulness behind it.

"_Yes, a company that my knowledge of the future helped you obtain." _She responded with a bit of wit in her tone.

"_Knowledge given in exchange for training to help you survive in the past."_

"_Training that I used to save the life of your ward." _

Sesshomaru paused before turning to her with a thoughtful expression. Kagome knew he was going over the tallies in his head to see if he still owed her for that one. Kagome knew he did, it was during the final battle. She never had the chance to see him after that.

"_For which this one still owes a debt. What is it you need of this Sesshomaru_?"

"_There is a war going on in the wizarding world. I need Allies_." She told him knowing it would be best to get right to the point.

"_It is unwise to become involved in the affairs of other world Miko_." He told her.

Kagome nodded her head "_None the less I am already involved_."

Sesshomaru let out a sigh before turning to his work. "_This one cannot help you with your battles. It would risk my company to do so. However if it is allies you require then they shall come to you._"

Kagome smiled and bowed once more. Again the Twins copied her. "_Thank you Brother_."

With that the Kagome left the twins following.

"And…." Fred prompted once they were in the elevator. He swore if this trip lasted any longer he would learn how to speak Japanese just so he wasn't out of the loop the whole time.

"And now we go back to the shrine and wait."

"For what Kagome?" George inquired as equally curious.

"For the others to show up." She told them.

8*8*8*8

They didn't have to wait long as a knock sounded at the door while everyone was gathered at the dinner table.

"I've got it." Kagome said as she got up to answer the door.

Kagome felt a few tears start to fall as she looked at the much older Shippo. He had grown in to a very handsome young man. He had grown his red hair out long and like Sesshomaru held it back in a low pony tail. He had taken on a bit of a hipster look with is cloths. He smiled at Kagome with a goofy grin. \

"_You miss me Kagome._" He said with a wink.

"_Shippo!_" Kagome exclaimed giving him a large hug. Shippo returned her hug with a laugh. Fred and George rounded the corner.

"_You've gotten so big! I don't quite think you could ride on my shoulder anymore._" She joked with him.

Shippo laughed and turned to the twins. "_So who are you new friends_?"

Kagome smiled and switched to English again for the twins benefit. "Shippo this is George and Fred. Guys this is Shippo."

The three exchanged pleasantries before a cocky voice interrupted them. "You didn't forget about me now did you Kagome."

Kagome turned both glad to see her friend and apprehensive about it as well. She had pre-warned Fred about possibly running into Inuyasha. She had forgotten to warn him about Koga.

"Hi, Koga." She greeted hoping 500 years had dampened his persistence.

Koga grinned and Kagome inwardly cringed. She knew that grin. He was about to say something or do that would create chaos.

"Of course I when I heard that my woman needed help I rushed right over."

Fred who had been talking to Shippo quickly looked up and glared at Koga "You're what!"

Kagome hung her head and groaned. It was going to be a long trip back to England.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome wasn't sure how her mother did it. Somehow she had settled everyone down and gotten them all to the living room with some tea. Kagome was on the sofa between George and Fred with Shippo and Koga taking up seats across from them.

"Sesshomaru didn't explain why he called just that you needed our help." Shippo started the conversation.

Kagome nodded "Yes, There's a war going right now in the wizarding world back in England. A dark wizard is trying to take over. He's almost as bad as Naraku."

"What are you doing getting involved with the wizarding world?" Koga questioned.

"She can get involved in anything she wants." Fred snapped. Kagome sighed and placed a hand on his knee. Which caused Fred to calm down but Koga to glare. Kagome gave him a look that had him back off however. Things had just calmed down and she wasn't wanting to deal with another verbal battle at the moment.

"I'm half witch." She explained with a shrug causing Shippo to look up at her questionably

"Really, Then why not use your magic back when we had to deal with Naraku. Would have made things a whole lot easier."

"I didn't know I had Magic." She explained simply. "Sota and I are late boomers. I personally think it has something to do with our spiritual powers. It wasn't until after I or Sota had trained them that we started doing accidental magic. Mom said she never brought magic up because she honestly thought we didn't have any."

"So this dark whatever guy, what's his angle." Koga asked.

"The usual, take over the world, and kill all the muggles." George commented.

"Muggles?" Shippo commented

"People without Magic." Kagome explained

"Eh, shouldn't be too hard." Koga said leaning back on to the sofa.

"Don't under estimate him Koga." Kagome warned. "I've done that all ready and it got Sota and mama kidnaped."

Koga sat up suddenly looking very serious. He was a wolf by nature and pack was very important to him. He wouldn't take Kagome's family being taken lightly.

"Why would they come all the way here to take them if you've been in England?" Shippo asked even though he had already connected the dots in his head. He just hoped that he was wrong and Kagome would take away his worry.

Kagome sighed and took Fred's hand. She had hoped they wouldn't ask. She knew how protective her demon friends were.

"He kind of found out about my spiritual powers and wanted them for himself. I had already been kidnaped once and escaped."

"What!" the two yelled together.

Kagome ignored them and continued on explaining only wanting to say it once. "So he kidnaped them so I would have a reason to do what he said."

Koga was not at all happy. In the absence of having an enemy to kill he turn his anger to Fred and George. "Just what were you two doing?! That you couldn't protect my woman!"

The "my woman" comment of course caused Fred to get back up in Koga's face. George, feeling just as insulted, decided not to tell his brother to calm down this time around.

"We've been helping her for the past year! Just where have you been for the last two that she's been back in this time period! Did you know she spent the last year thinking everyone was dead! Or worse just forgot about her!"

Shippo turned from the continuing argument to Kagome and gave her a sad look. "You thought we had forgotten about you." He said quietly.

Kagome looked down slightly ashamed "I didn't know what to think Shippo. I waited a whole year before moving to England. No one came."

Shippo nodded in understanding "I'm sorry, I….It's been just over 500 years for us. I don't know about the others but I lose track of time easy. I should have kept better track." He took her hands causing Kagome to look up at him. He wanted Kagome to accept his apology. He honestly hadn't meant to keep her waiting for so long.

"It's ok Shippo I understand." Kagome told him before turning to the still arguing Fred and Koga.

"You going to stop them?" Shippo asked George. Who shook his head.

"Nope, I'm going to let both of them dig their own graves on this one." He commented pointing to Kagome who was steadily getting irritated at the two.

Kagome didn't know why she was becoming so upset with the fighting between the two. When Inuyasha and Koga fought before she was able to tune it out and not even pay attention. When Koga insulted Fred though it made her blood boil. Standing up she marched herself between the two and did something she hadn't done since she first met Koga. She slapped him.

Koga was stunned. Kagome had only hit him once before when they had first met. Then he could even admit to deserving it. He had threated Shippo which she had claimed as her pack. So of course she had hit him then, defending what was hers.

His eyes widened in realization. She had the same posture as then, she was doing the same thing. Defending what was her. Only this time it wasn't a simple pack member she was defending. It was her intended.

"I've had enough Koga! When you insult Fred you're insulting me and I won't stand for it! If you're going to act this way the whole time then just leave now!" She told him.

Koga looked down his hands balled into fists. He could finally admit to himself that Kagome was out of his reach. He needed time to process so he turned and left the house.

"Kagome." Fred said quietly also stunned by her declaration.

Kagome however was still mad and turned her attention to him. "Oh no. I'm mad at you too." She told him.

"He started it." Fred told her.

"You didn't have to continue it!" she yelled at him before leaving the room herself. She went upstairs to her old room and slammed the door shut.

"Wow." Shippo commented about the whole scene.

"What?" George asked wondering why he was so stunned. Surly he had seen Kagome mad before.

"It's just. I've only seen Kagome hit Koga once and that was before we become friends. I've never seen her hit him after we made a truce." He commented. "Also by hitting him she challenged his status as alpha. She must really like you Fred if she was willing to do all that."

Fred let himself fall back on to the sofa and put his head in his hands. He might not have liked Koga but he didn't want Kagome to lose one of her friends because of it. "Damn…I just screwed up again didn't I?"

**Don't worry readers. Koga will return he just had a shock to his system. He needs time to think things through. **** I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. Thanks so much for all the great reviews! I truly appreciate every single one! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Kagome? It's me open up ok." Shippo called from the other side of her door.

Kagome opened her door slightly and allowed Shippo to slide in. She then returned to her spot on the bed where she had been sitting before. Shippo came over and joined her.

"Is Fred mad at me?" Kagome asked. Once she had calmed down she realized that Fred had reason to be upset with Koga.

Shippo laughed, "No actually he's upset with himself. He thinks he screwed up." Shippo put a hand on her knee and gave her a smile. "He's a good guy, and don't worry about Koga I'm sure he'll be back once he cools off."

The two just sat for a few moments before Kagome worked up the courage to ask what she had wanted to since finding Sesshomaru.

"Shippo? What happened to the others?"

Shippo knew she would eventually ask. She did have the right to know. "Sango and Miroku got married had a bunch of kids. Believe it or not the long line of priests your father came from was Miroku."

Kagome looked up "Really I'm related Sango and Miroku?"

Shippo nodded then continued. "Yeah makes all the times he groped you kind of gross."

Kagome shuttered. She hadn't thought of it that way before but now that Shippo said it shivers ran down her spine.

"What about Inuyasha?" She asked. She frowned when Shippo hung his head.

"He chose to go to hell with Kikyo." Shippo told her.

"I see." Kagome frowned, he really had decided to follow his first love to hell. His rejection hurt just a little less now that she was with Fred but the rejection still hurt. Kagome wondered how he must have thought of her if he had chosen a dead woman over her.

Quickly changing the subject off of Inuyasha, Shippo went on to tell her about the others she had met in the past. Turned out Sesshomaru's company wasn't just a human corporation. It also secretly dealt with the demon world and helped keep many of Japans demons hidden in plain sight.

"Kagome?" They heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Come on in Fred. It's open." She called.

Fred did come in looking down sheepishly as he did so. Shippo got up ruffling Kagome's hair in the process.

"I think I'll leave you two be." He commented on his way out the door. The two stood in silence for the moment. Each looking away from the other not sure what had happened down stairs earlier.

"Sorry." They said at the same time causing Kagome to smile a bit.

"No, Fred. I'm sorry, you had a right to be mad at Koga. I…I don't know why I reacted the way I did." Kagome told him.

Fred shook his head and sat down next to her. "Still, I shouldn't have let it get childish."

Kagome smiled and let Fred pull her into his arms. Leaning her head back she stole a kiss from him.

"Mom says to...Gross!" Sota had barged into her room and was standing in the door way.

"Sota!" Kagome yelled "Learn to Knock!"

"Nah!" Sota stuck his tongue out at her before yelling down the stairs. "Mom! Kagome is..."

"Sota!" Kagome yelled jumping off the bed. She chased after Sota who had turned and high-tailed it down the stairs.

8*8*8*8

"It's time to go." Fred told her coming to stand behind her. Kagome nodded and took another last look at the shrine. She had already said goodbye to her mom and Sota.

Summer was ending soon and it was time they headed back to England. Shippo was coming along with them. Kagome had hoped that Koga would join them but none had seen him since the incident yesterday.

They made it all the way to the airport before Kagome heard her name being called. Stopping she turned and saw Koga heading for them. Running, only slightly faster than a "human" should. Kagome was happy that he didn't use his whirlwind speed in public.

"Koga…You're here." She commented as he reached them.

"Of course." He scoffed at her like it was only natural "I'll always be there for you Kags and don't worry about your family I have Ginta and Ayame watching them k."

Kagome smiled glad that he was back and not upset about the fight they had. Also very happy to find out that her family had protection while she was gone this time.

"Thanks Koga." She told him giving him a hug before turning to continue on the way to their gate with Shippo and George.

Fred and Koga were left standing there. Fred was not about to apologize and neither was Koga. They both however knew that for Kagome's sake the needed to be at the very least Civil with one another.

"You sure as hell better treat her better than the dog did." Koga finally commented.

"Don't compare me to that idiot. He didn't know what he was giving up." Fred replied causing Koga to smirk.

"You know I might just come to like you after all." Koga laughed.

"Guys! Hurry up." Kagome yelled back at them before reaching into her bag to quiet down Kotastu before heading through the final security check point.

**Sorry it's been a while. Holiday time with the family and what not!  
**

**Vertigo Venom**** –Thanks! **

**Purplediamon****- Yes they will stick together. But be forewarned I have more "drama" later. **

**fallingyuki**** – Good wondering…Will be answered in upcoming chapters. **

**Valleygoat**** – He has a semi good reason. Besides I didn't think it would be very Sesshomaru like to become involved in others affairs beyond advice giving. **

**Yohanzzon****- Thanks**

**fofafie****- Such a true statement. **

**Silversun XD**** – Sorry it took a while but here you go. **

**redangel2463**** – I did toy with that idea. It won't be openly stated but Kagome has kind of always been Alpha over Koga. At least subtlety. He always went along with what she said, did, and asked. **


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome stood next to Molly drying off dishes as the mother finished cleaning them. She had been nervously pacing the floor moments before. Then however Molly put a dish rag in her hands and instructed her to help. "Might as well put those nerves to work." She had said. Kagome could tell Molly was just as worried as she was but being kept busy helped her pass the time.

She had wanted to go with the rest of the order to get Harry. She had been told it was not a good idea. Then after much debate on her end Kagome had to concede that Mad-eye was right. Both she and Harry were large targets. It was best not to have them both out in the open at the same time. Besides, the order needed to focus on Harry's protection tonight not hers. Kagome had consented to staying behind with Ginny and Molly. Instead she had sent Shippo and Koga in her place.

With Shippos fox magic he was perfect to play the role of a decoy Harry and she was confident in Koga's speed to keep the two of them well head of any chasing death eaters. Actually reminding him to slow down before they left. They needed to lead the death eaters away after all. It would do no good if Koga left them in a trail of dust too soon.

Kagome put the dish down as she heard the roar of Hagrid's motorbike. Ginny had heard it too and beat Kagome out the door. She smiled as she watched the two teens embrace. Personally, while Kagome did love Harry like a brother, she thought he a fool for letting Ginny go. She knew he had his reasons but Kagome clearly remembered Inuyasha trying the same thing when he pushed her down the well and tried to force her to stay in her own time. It didn't work with her and Kagome highly doubted that it was going to work with Ginny.

She was taken out of her thoughts when a cracking sound was heard. Followed by Remus and George appearing. Kagome instantly knew something was wrong by the way Remus was supporting George. The two hurried past her. She followed quickly as George was laid down on the couch. She immediately saw the issue.

"Kagome?" Molly was looking at her with hope filled eyes as Harry and the others came in.

Kagome was already assessing the damage and starting her work "I…I'll do what I can but I'm not sure I can fix this fully."

George who was still awake smiled at her his smile making Kagome a little bit more comfortable. As she worked she was mildly aware of the questioning going on between the order members. They were suspicious and she didn't blame them. Someone had given the death eaters information they shouldn't have known.

It wasn't long before Fred and Arthur showed up. Kagome sighed and pulled her hands back. "I've stopped the bleeding and you shouldn't be in anymore pain." She told them before looking down "I'm sorry George but I can't regrow your ear. Even my abilities have their limits."

George took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's just fine Kagome. Besides, I'm still better looking than Fred will ever be." He joke causing Kagome to smile.

Molly gave her shoulder a pat. "You've done your best. That's all anyone could ever ask of you." She told her.

"Kagome you might want to head outside." Ginny told her while looking out the window.

Kagome got up and headed her way. Looking out to the yard she immediately saw the problem. Shippo and Koga had arrived back. No one in the order knew them well enough to question them. The order was cautious of their own at the moment, it had taken her word to mad-eye to even get him to agree to let the two help.

Heading outside Kagome walked over to the two. Both Remus and Bill came to stand directly behind her. She didn't comment on it, she knew they simply wanted to make sure she was going to be alright.

"Shippo, What did Inuyasha tell you before the final battle with Narkau?" She asked him.

Shippo turned his head to the side wondering why she would ask. Especially now of all times. Koga also looked confused. Kagome let out a sigh before explaining.

"Someone has told the death eaters information that should have been secret. Please Shippo answer the question."

Shippo nodded that he understood and Koga sighed but also nodded. "He told me that if everyone died I needed to train so I could continue to fight Narkau in the future."

"Koga when did you stop chasing after Narkau?"

Koga scoffed "After I lost the jewel shards in my legs and the clay woman was supposedly dead."

Kagome smiled at the two and gave them each a hug. Her actions causing the order members to relax a bit. "Thanks guys. Sorry but we have to be careful."

"Don't stress over it." Shippo told her.

Kagome turned to the others. She had introduced most of them but a few had not meet the two demons yet. "I know some of you have already met but for those left out earlier this is Shippo and Koga. They both helped me in the past and I asked them to come help with things here in England."

"Kagome when you say past…Do you mean..?" Ron seemed hesitant in asking.

"Yes Ron I mean the feudal era." Kagome smiled at him

"So are they..."

"Demons? Yes. Both Koga and Shippo are well over five hundred years old." Kagome told him and the others.

She watched the reactions of the group and was at this point not surprised at the acceptance she found in their faces.

"Wish I aged that well." Hagrid commented causing most to laugh.

Kagome did a quick head count to herself pausing when she came up one short. Quickly she started connecting faces to names. Checking of a mental list of who was supposed to have arrived.

"Where's Mad-eye and his partner?" she asked quietly.

No one had an answer for her. The silence spoke volumes. After a few minutes Bill spoke up. "Mad-eye's dead. We saw it, just after we left the circle. Mandungus panicked and disapperated. Voldemort's curse hit Mad-eye square in the back."

Kagome lowered her eyes. He had been a cranky old man but he was still a good friend.

"Well there is your snitch." Koga commented bluntly.

"Koga!" Kagome scolded him.

"It's ok Kagome, most of us where thinking it anyway." Remus told her truthfully.

Bill was the one to contradict him. "No I don't think so. They knew the date but not the fact that there would be decoys. It was mandungus' idea to have the decoys. If he was a traitor he would have told them that as well."

"Then how did they know the date?" Flur questioned. "Someone must have let it slip."

There was silence before Harry spoke up. "No, if anyone let anything slip I know it was an accident. I trust all of you with my life. None of you would sell me out to Voldemort."

Kagome smiled proud of Harry.

"No wonder you've taken to him Kagome. He's too trusting just like you." Shippo leaned over and whispered.

Kagome gave him a nasty look and swat at his arm before going over to where Fred and George were.

8*8*8*8

Later that night found Kagome sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione. The girls shared their usual small talk and Kagome gave Ginny advice about how to deal with Harry. They both agreed that he was being foolish about the relationship. However Ginny decided not to push the issue at the moment.

Hermione shared how she had wiped her parent's memory for their safety. Kagome almost immediately felt as though it was partially her fault. Even apologized feeling that if her own family hadn't be dragged in to everything last year then she might not have made the choice she had. Hermione was quick to tell her that she would have made this choice either way.

"I'm worried about Hogwarts this year." Ginny commented. "With Dumbledore gone…"

She didn't finish the thought both Kagome and Hermione knew where she was going. Kagome however had already come to a decision about just that subject. She had yet to run it past Fred or the others but she was determined to be more helpful this time around.

However, Bills wedding was soon and she wasn't about to ruin it with the argument she knew was going to happen when she told the others her plans.

**So I mixed a bit of the book/movie for the first part of this chapter. That's most likely because I was watching the movie when I first started writing. Then later when I finished I was listening to the audio book. **** Oh well I think it turned out alright. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

The wedding was gorgeous, and the reception that everyone was currently enjoying was no doubt the party of the year.

Kagome was going to wear a simple evening gown but when Flur saw the blue and white formal Kimono that Kagome's mother had packed she demanded that Kagome wear it. "It will honor the beauty and tradition of your culture." She had insisted. Kagome couldn't think of a polite excuse not to wear it. She did however trade out the traditional sandals for a sensible pair of black flats.

Fred had been a perfect gentlemen all evening long and Kagome couldn't help herself as she leaned up and gave him a kiss as they danced. Fred grinned like a fool as he led her though the final steps of a waltz.

"I had no idea you knew how to dance so well." Kagome commented with a smile as Fred led her back to their table.

"We were forced to learn in school a couple years ago. It was for the Yule ball and Professor McGonagall was insistent that as ambassadors for Hogwarts we not make complete fools of ourselves." Fred told her.

"Well, I'll have to thank her then when I see her next." Kagome teased.

Fred helped Kagome take a seat and then sat down himself. Kagome couldn't help but notice he was fidgeting. She wasn't about to point it out and make him more uncomfortable. She hated when people did that to her. She couldn't help but wonder though. Had she said something wrong? What was his sudden change in behavior all about?

She got him up again to join her in the next dance it was the only thing she could think of to stop his fidgeting

"Kagome will you marry me?" Fred blurted out quickly just as the dance had begun.

Kagome stopped mid step a few other dancing couples around them quickly moved around them to avoid a crash.

"What." She couldn't think of anything else to say. Her mind was swirling. What was he thinking, it was way too soon. Sure they've known each other for the better part of a year but that year had been filled with so much. She had just admitted her feelings for him. Maybe further down the road she would like to marry Fred but not now.

"With everything that's been going on I don't think we should wait. I mean first Dumbledore gets killed and now mad- eye. With everything that's been happening I just….

"Fred…No… it's….I can't." She stopped him. Fred looked at her dejectedly. Kagome herself was an emotional bundle of nerves. She did love Fred and she wanted to be with him but being married was too much too soon. With one look at Fred she panicked.

"I'm sorry." She muttered tearfully before turning and fleeing from the tent, passing by Shippo and Koga along the way.

Koga glared at the devastated Fred and started his direction only to be stopped by Shippo.

"I think it's best if you go after Kagome. I'll handle things with Fred." Shippo told the angered wolf demon. He was upset with Fred himself but at least Shippo knew he wouldn't kill Fred. He wasn't so sure Koga would have the same restraint.

"Fine, but don't let him off easy." Koga scoffed at Shippo and left to follow Kagome.

Shippo sighed and walked over to Fred who was still standing on the dance floor. Shippo took his shoulders and guided him out of the tent. Once outside he gave Fred a moment to come back to reality before talking.

"What happened?"

"I…Don't know." Fred answered.

"Well, you better figure it out because Kagome just ran past us crying." Shippo told him letting someone 0f his anger show.

"She was crying. I didn't mean for…."

Shippo took a breath to calm himself down "Didn't mean for what? Start from the beginning."

"We were dancing and damn she just looked so beautiful in that Kimono. I was thinking how I never wanted to lose her and also how Dumbledore and Mad-eye got killed. I just thought what if something happened to one of us. I couldn't handle that thought so I just asked her to marry me and….Damn." Fred ran his fingers though his hair in a frustrated manner as if just realizing what he had really done.

Shippo didn't have time to chastise him as black streaks started to descend on the wedding tent and its guests.

Fred looked between the tent and the house where he knew Kagome was at. He was torn, was this how Kagome felt all that time she had been with Voldemort?

Shippo quickly realized his dilemma "Help your Family, Koga and I know where to hide Kagome."

Fred nodded and ran to help in the fight. While Shippo took off for the house.

8*8*8*8

Koga had tried to follow after Kagome but she had locked herself in the room she was staying in and refused to open it.

"Move." A soft voice said from behind him and saw Ginny. He did remember the two of them passing by the red headed girl on the way into the house.

"If she won't open for me she's not going to…." Koga stopped talking as the door opened and Ginny slid into the room.

He moved to follow her but the door was locked again. "Hey!" he yelled in frustration then with a huff slid down the wall into a sitting position.

Ginny found Kagome sitting on the bed curled up crying and hyperventilating at the same time. She joined the older girl and pulled her into a hug like her mother had always done for her. She soothed Kagome's hair while humming and it seemed to help as Kagome did calm down.

"So what did my idiot brother do?" Ginny asked her when Kagome was ready to talk.

"I…He..." Kagome took a breath and wiped away a few stray tears before starting over. "We were dancing then he got all fidgety. I thought I had said something wrong. Then out of nowhere he asked me to marry him."

"What?" Ginny asked surprised by what Kagome had just said.

"That was my reaction to. I told him no… I was going to explain Ginny, I was! I love Fred I really do but this to too much too soon and I was going to explain that but the way he looked at me. Ginny he must hate me now!" Kagome quickly told Ginny not wanting her to hate her as well.

"Oh Kagome, Fred would never hate you." Ginny told her. Then took the Miko's hands. "He doesn't always think before he speaks. None of my brothers do really, He probably surprised himself.

Kagome nodded and was going to respond but suddenly there was banging at the door. "Hey! There are death eaters here!"

Both girls quickly jumped up and opened up the door to see both Shippo and Koga standing there. Shippo took Ginny's hand and Koga grabbed Kagome. The four fled back out of the house into the tall grassy fields beyond.

Ginny looked back at the tent and Kagome knew what she wanted. "Go Ginny" she urged her. Ginny didn't need any prompting to go help her family. "Shippo" Kagome called getting his attention. "Help them please. Koga can stay with me please just go help them." Shippo nodded and took off after Ginny.

Kagome if anything wanted to run back and help as well but she knew better. Her presence would only add to the chaos. The death eaters where here to look for her and Harry. Her best chance of helping was to be long gone and well hidden. Then maybe when the death eaters didn't find her they would leave the burrow and its occupants alone.

"Koga I need you to take me to Hogsmeade." She told him. Koga looked at her questionably

"Kagome theirs a safe house just..."

Kagome stopped him "I have another plan. Please Koga, its safe I promise." Koga looked reluctant He was used to Kagome's plans in the past. He had always found them to be a bit reckless. Koga however could never deny Kagome. He hesitantly knelt down so she would have room to climb on his back. Kagome did so taking one last look at the burrow. Just before Koga took off in a whirlwind of speed. She had hoped to talk to Fred and the others before putting her idea into motion but it seems as if she had waited too long.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Aberforth." Kagome greeted at the older man as he opened the back door and hurried them in. "I trust Kotastu has delivered my message."

Aberforth sighed but nodded. "Yes, but I wasn't expecting you so soon."

Kagome smiled back at him. "Unforeseen events moved up my time line. Sorry for being a burden."

Aberforth peered around a corner and waved them along to follow. "Quickly I've some death eaters out in the pub. Their crawling all over the place lately."

Kagome and Koga followed him all the way to the portrait of his sister. Opening the tunnel Aberforth kept watched as the two climbed in.

"Aberforth?" He turned to look at her. Kagome extended a piece of paper out to him. "Can you give this to Snape when he come in next?"

"Snape?" he questioned with a bit of distain in his voice.

"I know the order wouldn't approve but your brother trusted him and so do I."

"Fine."

"Thank you." He took the paper from Kagome who gave him a smile then turned and entered the room of requirement.

Kotastu was waiting for her and happily jumped in to her arms. Kagome was more than happy to give the feline attention.

School hadn't started yet but it would be soon. It seemed as though the room of requirement had read Kagome's thoughts and helped prepare for what she had in mind. One corner was set apart for her living area much like the last time she had visited. The rest of the room was set up for a hospital ward. It was looked much like Madame Pomfry's.

Koga looked around "So this place will be safe then?" he questioned her.

"Yes, this is the room of requirement. It will provide anything I'm in need of. Which right now is a safe house. The way we came in is connected to Aberforth's pub. The exit over there is connected to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts! I thought those order guys said that place was overrun with the enemy." Koga exclaimed.

"Exactly, that makes this the perfect place to hide, right under their noses. Also I can help the students this way." Kagome headed over to the living area and started to search the closet for a new outfit. She really wanted to get out of the Kimono. She found a pair of Jeans and a blue top and moved behind a screen to change.

Koga sighed and shook his head, "I should have trusted my first thought. This plan of yours, like every other plan you come up with, is reckless Kagome."

Kagome knew he wouldn't agree to it. That was the main reason she hadn't said anything until they arrived.

"Not all my plans were reckless. Besides they always seems to work out anyway." Kagome told him stepping back out.

"Yeah cuz dog breath or I always saved your butt." Koga muttered.

"What was that Koga?"

"Nothing." Koga quickly answered.

Kagome got some cat food out for Kotastu and made him up a bowl. She picked up the dirty one that indicated Aberforth had been taking care of the cat and moved to clean it.

"I need you to go do one more thing for me Koga."

Koga raised an eyebrow at her.

"I need you to go back to the burrow and let the others know where I am. No doubt they've gone to the original safe house by now and realized we never arrived. I was going to let them in on my plan after the wedding but…" She trailed off.

Koga nodded at her logic on that point. He could clearly see an angry Shippo. While he didn't want to deal with the fox demon he knew he was the only choice to go.

"You'll be safe here." He questioned again.

"Perfectly so, I'll stay here in the room and if there is a problem I'll send Kotastu or Aberforth to let you know." She told him wanting to ease his worries.

Koga nodded before leaving the way he came. Not at all liking Kagome's plan. Even more not liking the fact that he was left the job of filling in the others.

8*8*8*8

The order members sat digesting the news Koga had brought them. Faces ranged from relief that Kagome was safe to something close to anger. The later on Shippo and Fred's faces.

"She was going to fill everyone in after the wedding but that was kind of ruined when there were a few uninvited guests." He told the two which did cause them to relax a bit.

Shippo was still angry but having grown up with Sesshomaru he did see the tactical advantage in Kagome's plan.

"She's right in the center of danger." Fred stated with a sigh of frustration.

"Which might be the safest place." Shippo stated getting a few skeptic looks.

"As much as it pains me to have her there I agree with Shippo." Remus spoke up. "Really it will be the last place they'll look."

The others one by one reluctantly agreed. Fred and George shared a look before getting up and starting for the door. Arthur blocked their path already knowing what it was his sons were up to.

"Boys, I know you want to go to Kagome right now, especially you Fred. However, we can't all just start arriving in Hogsmeade at once. There are death eaters all over the place and it would cause suspicion if we all started showing up in the area. That would only cause more danger for her right now."

The twins were all set to argue with their father when Ginny spoke up. "I'll be at Hogwarts in a couple days. I'll make contact with her then."

8*8*8*8

Snape was not happy sitting in the pub. Then again he was almost never happy these days.

He just couldn't take sitting in Albus office anymore. While Snape knew that he was headmaster now and it was technically his office he would never see it that way. The office would always belong to Albus, and Albus would always haunt his thoughts.

"Here."

Snape looked up at Aberforth's gruff voice as the man put a drink on his table before quickly walking away. Snape looked at the drink questionably. He had not ordered anything. Even more unusual was the fact the Aberforth usually stayed as far away from Snape as possible. Then he saw it, a small piece of paper sticking out from under the glass. Carefully palming the note he picked it up and read.

_Room of Requirement._

That was all it said, it was enough to peak his interest though and he got up from the table to head back to Hogwarts and the room of requirement. Tossing the note into the burning fireplace on his way by.

**fofafie- yes Inuyasha was the more reckless of the two. Kagome had some reckless moments herself. Mostly right in the middle of a battle. **

**Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki-Wow! Thank you I love your reviews! **

**Silversun XD – OK. **

**Valleygoat-Thanks I hope you enjoyed it. **

**redangel2463 – He'll make it up soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

Snape looked around the room of requirement. It was not what he expected it to look like and aside from the "living area" he would have thought he was in the hospital.

"You got my note."

Snape turned around with wide eyes when he heard Kagome. She was here. Kagome was at Hogwarts. What was she doing here of all places.

Kagome couldn't help but let out a giggle. She had never seen Snape surprised before and she found his expression amusing.

"What are you giggling at girl? I could turn you in to the dark lord right now." He warned her.

Kagome sighed, he wanted to put up the fount of bad guy fine she could get right down to it if he was going to play that way

"You won't. You would have cursed me by now if you were going to turn me in." She told him with an air of confidence almost borderline on arrogant.

Snape glared at her, she was always able to read people so well. It was one of her many talents. Kagome looked back at him and her face softened. She could see the stress and pain that he was trying to hide.

"So, how are you holding up?" she asked offering him a seat at the table.

Snape took her up on her offer and watched as she busied herself making tea. He didn't answer instead asked his own question.

"Just what are you doing here Kagome? Why is the room of requirement set up this way?"

Kagome left the tea to heat up as she came back to the table to sit with him. "I'm here because this is the last place anyone would expect me to be." She told him "And the room is set up this way because I intend to help the students this year. I know that the death eaters have control of Hogwarts and I also know firsthand just how brutal they can be."

"This is dangerous Kagome." He told her.

"and anywhere else I go isn't? Let's face it Snape the ministry is under Vold…"

"Stop!" Snape yelled and Kagome looked at him questionably. "It's taboo." He told her. "He knows that only Order members would dare say his name at this point so he made it taboo to track everyone."

Kagome nodded then continued. "HE, has control of the ministry so really anywhere I go would be dangerous. I might as well stay here and at least be some help while I'm in hiding."

Snape sighed at her stubbornness and the tea kettle started whistling. Kagome went up to retrieve it and set about serving the two of them some. Snape watched her work, he wouldn't try to persuade her to leave anymore. If there was one thing he had learned by watching her it was that she was stubborn. Once Kagome had her mind set on a course of action there was not changing it. You could either help her or get out of her way.

As she sat down again he asked the question that had been on his mind since laying eyes on her a few minutes ago. Dropping his façade, he knew he didn't t have to be Snape the death eater when it was just Kagome. He could just be himself.

"How do you not hate me? I hate myself for what I did."

Kagome took a sip of her tea before answering. "I trust you Snape. It was subtle but I know you saved me from a lot of beatings when I was captured. I also know it was you who was leaving me the herbs I needed when I was hurt. You told me before we reached the tower that it had to be done. While I don't still understand I trust that you have a very good reason for what you did."

Snape looked at her with awe. It was in this moment that Kagome reminded him if Lilly, She had trusted in everyone as well. Snape had few friends in this world, even fewer after that night on the tower. Lilly had been his best friend and he turned his back on her when she married James. It was his one regret in life that he couldn't save her. He wouldn't fall short with Kagome. Snape decided in that moment he would keep Kagome safe. That started with telling her the whole truth.

"It was supposed to be Draco." He confessed. "He, had given the task of killing Albus to the boy. Both Albus and I agreed that we couldn't let that weight fall on the young boy. Then his mother came to me begging for help. I made an unbreakable vow to help and protect Draco at all costs that year. Albus knew he was dying because of the curse in his hand anyway. We decided that if it really came down to it I would kill him so Draco wouldn't have to."

He looked down still ashamed of himself and he expected Kagome to tell him that it was a foolish thing he had done. Instead kagome reached across the table and gave his hand a pat.

"That was very noble of you. Taking a life is hard, while Draco is a strong boy I don't think he could have handled it." She told him sincerely thinking back to her own battles.

Snape chanced a look up at Kagome and saw the look in her eyes. He always seemed to forget that the small woman had seen her share of battles and bloodshed.

"You really shouldn't be here Kagome." He tried one last time to persuade her. "You should just go back to Japan and forget about all of us."

Kagome gave him a smile she knew what he was trying to do but she wouldn't abandon her friends. "Sorry, you're stuck with me." She teased him. "I'm going to stay right here."

Snape sighed and conceded "Fine, we can meet up from time to time then. I'll pass information to you when I can."

"Sounds great, however I don't think the students or the death eaters should see us meeting. Don't come to the room through Hogwarts."

Snape looked at her confused. "What other way is their?"

"Through Aberforth's pub of course. Surly Albus told you of that entrance."

Snape shook his head. "I had no idea."

"Well it's there behind the portrait of his sister. The painting is in a back room so you can go there and I will come through the tunnel. That way I'm not really leaving the room of requirement and it looks like you're just going to the pub for a drink. If I have an urgent needed to meet with you I'll send Kotastu. He's agreed to carry messages for me."

The cat let out a small mew of agreement from his spot on Kagome's bed.

"You already had this planed out didn't you?" he asked her.

Kagome gave him a sly smile before changing the subject to something that has nothing to do with the current war. The two friends continued to chat for the next couple hours. Snape found himself feeling more and more light hearted as he spent time with Kagome. For the first time since the night of the tower Snape was being to feel truly happy once again.

**Thanks so much to my reviewers. As many of you already know while I loosely follow the plot line I also like to work with secondary characters. So I have brought Snape back. **** Kagome will be meeting Neville soon along with some other DA members. And of course Fred (being a main staple in the story) will appear again soon. **

**Guest, fofafie, Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki, Silversun XD , Valleygoat, redangel2463, Sugar0o**


	8. Chapter 8

Fred stood outside the opened portrait looking into the tunnel that led to the room of requirement and Kagome. He had rushed to see her but stalled once he arrived. Would Kagome want to see him? He had made a mess of their relationship, What if she didn't want to be with him anymore. Ginny had visited her a couple days ago after her arrival at Hogwarts and let him and the others know that she was alright. However Ginny wouldn't tell him if Kagome had been mad at him or not. As a matter of fact Ginny had bluntly told her brother to clean up his own mess.

"Are you going or not boy. We're going to get caught just standing around." Aberforth stated in a grumpy tone.

"Come on Fred. It'll be fine." George told him nudging him in though the tunnel. Aberforth closed the entrance behind them and they moved forward to the room of requirement.

When they arrived they didn't see Kagome right away. However, several of her medical beds were already filled with students, mostly Gryffindor's, who were sporting nasty cuts or suffering from a curse. It seemed as though the death eaters had wasted no time in make examples out of students.

"Neville, bring me the barberry paste please." They heard Kagome say from behind a screen. They then saw Neville moving from one side of the room to a cabinet getting the requested item then hurrying back.

Shortly after Ginny's visit Kagome had the pleasure of meeting Neville. Apparently the young boy had decided to stand up to the death eaters in the school. Earning himself a few curses followed by a very painful detention. Ginny had quietly brought him up to Kagome. Kagome of course patched him up and the two quickly became friends. Neville had after that brought other students who needed Kagome's help to the room of requirement.

A few minters later and Kagome emerged from behind the screen while carrying a basket of herbal remedies and bandages. She wore a white apron and had her hair tied back and out of her face. Fred took the opportunity to get her attention and took the basket from her hands.

Kagome turned to look at him she was surprised to see him at first. Then elated that he was here. She wanted to lean forward and give him a kiss but after the wedding she wasn't sure where they stood. So instead she gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks." She told him indicating the basket.

Fred frowned at her reaction, "uh…Yeah no problem."

George sighed at the way the two were acting. He hoped they moved past this soon. George had dealt with a mopey Fred the last few days and wanted things back to normal.

"Hey, where's my hug?" George called out loudly to Kagome.

She smiled back at him and complied with her request moving to give George a very large hug.

"We were worried about you." George told her as she started to pull away.

"Sorry, I was going to talk to everyone first but then the death eaters arrived at the wedding and…"

"It's alright Koga already explained." George told her stopping what he knew would be a long explanation. He had already come to peace with her plan there was no need for her to justify herself.

"You're not wearing yourself out are you?" he asked her taking a look around at the number of students in the room.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm only using my powers for the more life threatening situations. I'm using a combination of herbs and medical magic for the most of it."

Kagome had thought about using her powers on the smaller injuries until Snape pointed out that the death eaters would become suspicious if all of a sudden the students where healed.

"Kagome, quickly over here. Seamus got it real bad this time." Neville told her coming over to take her by the arm and lead her to his friend. Kagome quickly excused herself to follow, taking the basket back from Fred as she did so.

"You're going to have to say more than that to her soon." George told his brother.

"Yeah I know but…"

"No excuses. This problem can only get solved by talking to her Fred." George told his brother bluntly before following after Kagome to see if he could be any help.

When Kagome arrived Luna and another Ravenclaw were helping him to lay down. It did look bad but Kagome assured Neville it would be alright.

"Hello Kagome." Luna greeted. "Your aura is very bright today."

"Thank you Luna." Kagome told the girl politely as she cleaned Seamus up so she could get a look at what she was working with. It wasn't as bad as it first looked. Kagome put some paste on it and bandaged it up. Adding only a small amount of her energy to take the sting away.

"Rest up and you'll be as good as new." Kagome told him. He nodded as Luna handed him some tea. The same brew that Kagome's mother used to get people to sleep and rest. In no time at all Seamus was sleeping away.

"Kagome, can we…" Fred started nervously. Kagome knowing what he was wanting to ask nodded and waved him to follow her. She had trained Neville and Luna to act as nurses so she wasn't too worried. It appeared as though George had jumped right into helping as well. Not that she was a trained doctor or Medi witch however she was currently the one with the most knowledge. Also she had honed her skills working on her friends back in the Feudal era.

Once in her living area the two stood for a few tense seconds before Kagome spoke up.

"So, Ginny told me everyone's doing well." Kagome started.

"Yeah, everyone's good. Shippo and Koga have been a big help. They plan on visiting soon the order kind of decided that not everyone should come at once. Might give you away and all that."

"That makes since." Kagome commented

The silence returned and Kagome nervously shifted on her feet. Not able to stand the silence anymore she finally got to the point.

"Look I know you probably hate me now but I just…."

"Hate you!" Fred interrupted surprised. "Kagome I don't and never will hate you."

"The way you looked at me though. When I said no. Fred I didn't mean that I wouldn't ever marry you. I…I might like to in the future. Just not right now, it's too soon." Kagome quickly explained wanting Fred to know that she didn't mean to reject him

Fred nodded in understanding "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. It was just…. You looked so nice and didn't want to lose you. I wasn't thinking when I just blurted it out. I love you. I honestly just didn't want to lose you."

His confession made Kagome smile. She was just so overjoyed that Fred didn't hate her. She had missed him more then she cared to admit over the last few days. Closing the distance between them Kagome stole a kiss. Fred was more than pleased to wrap her up in his arms and return her kiss with one of his own.

"Kagome I…" Luna started as she came into Kagome's living area. She paused when she saw the couple then turned around "I'll come back later."

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all your lovely reviews. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

George and Fred stayed for about a week helping Kagome out and making sure she had everything she needed. Fred especially was by her side the majority of the time. He wanted to make up for the lost time. Kagome also wanted time with Fred so she didn't mind when he tagged along behind her.

George watched them together as Kagome tended to the students and Fred in turn tended to her. He was glad that his brother had found some he cared for that deeply.

"So…Kagome's with Fred?" he heard Neville say from beside him.

"Yeah it's been almost a year for them. Why? Are you Jealous Neville?" George told him not missing the chance to poke fun

"What. No." Neville told him, George didn't miss the look that the tall teen sent at Luna. "Just glad she's got someone is all. She deserves it."

George wasn't surprised by his comment, Kagome had a habit of making loyal friends quickly. "So, how'd you end up as a part of this scheme?"

Neville shrugged, "Just kind of happened. I got hurt real bad when I stood up to the death eaters. Ginny brought me to Kagome who patched me right up. We got to talking and next thing I know she's got the room of requirement open as a second hospital ward. The DA brings the students who we know wont blab about Kagome for help. The others get taken to Madame Pomfrey."

George nodded that made since. "But how do the death eaters not notice all these students missing?"

Kagome who was walking over heard his question. "McGonagall and a few other trusted professors help with that. If they start to ask questions one of them says that they've had a student for detention or provides some kind of creditable excuse. I keep in contact with her by sending Kotastu with messages."

Kagome wished she could tell them about how helpful Snape had been in providing excuses for the students in her care. Snape however, had warned her not to. If she did only two things could happen. One the order would believe her and in turn might treat him differently outing him to the death eaters. Two they would not believe her and start to mistrust her.

None of them were surprised about McGonagall's involvement. She was a member of the order after all it simply made since that she would be in the know. Also she had been an excellent teacher, protecting and caring for her students was just with in her nature.

"Neville, it's time to go." Luna said quietly coming over to the group. "We have to be in the tower before light out today. In order to avoid suspicion and all."

Kagome looked at the clock just noticing the time. "Of course, go on and get out of here. I don't want my two best helpers to become patients themselves." She told them shooing them out of the room.

The two said their goodbyes and took off.

"I know you two lovebirds don't want to admit it but Fred and I need to be going soon too." George commented.

"Why do we have to leave? We've always stayed with Kagome." Fred not wanting to leave Kagome so soon. Even if they had been there for a whole week.

"And you know who, knows that." George stated. "We can help pull them off course by being somewhere else."

Kagome sighed, she didn't want them to leave either but George did have a point. "If they see or hear about you two being somewhere else they will assume that I am with you guys and look for me there."

George nodded and even Fred had to agree that it made since.

"Just don't be gone too long." Kagome told them clinging to Fred's hand.

"Never." The two said together.

8*8*8*8

Later that night found Kagome saying her goodbyes to the twins at Aberforth's back room. They had decided to visit their friend Lee for a while. It turns out he was running an underground radio station. Kagome only imagined the kind of trouble the two would cause. She gave a hug to George and a kiss to Fred and then they were gone.

When she made it to the room of requirement she was meet with a Frantic and bloody Neville. Quickly making her way over too him she led him to a chair and calmed him down enough so he could tell her what happened. While also setting and healing a broken arm along with several other severe gashes.

"Luna…we were in the common room and … They just came and took her Kagome. I…I tried to stop them but..."

"Shhh its ok, well find a way to help her. Accio Valerian tonic." The desired tonic floated out of the cupboards and over to where she and Neville were at.

"Kagome, I need to go help I don't need...!"

"No, your mind is running a mile a minute, as it stands we don't know where they took Luna. Only that she's gone. If you want to help her then you need to rest and heal ok." She told him sternly holding out the vial. He took it and rested like Kagome told him too.

She waited for him and everyone else to be fully asleep before getting up and calling Kotastu over. "Go get Snape. I need to talk with him."

The Feline took off to find their friend and Kagome checked on everyone one last time before heading back to the entrance at the pub.

Snape was already there when she arrived.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, happy to find her unhurt. He was worried for her when Kotastu had arrived.

"No everything is most certainly not alright. Why are Death eaters taking students out of the castle?" She asked not happy that she had learned this from the students rather than from him.

He gave a sigh, he had hoped that she wouldn't learn about that at all. "They want to use the students as influence against their parents. By moving them to other places it gives them more leverage."

Kagome growled not liking it in the least. "You should have said something. I could have made sure the students were more careful. I could have kept them safe."

Snape looked at her sharply. "How? By hiding them in the room of requirement with you. You know that would just give you away." He wanted to protect her and keep her safe. Not hand her information that would give her away.

Kagome took a breath and calmed down she knew he was right. She would have tried to hide Luna and it would have only ended up being worse. Kagome knew she wouldn't be any help to the students if she got herself caught. "Can you find out where Luna was taken?"

"Kagome I have to be careful. I don't…."

"Please. She's become a close friend." Kagome pleaded with him giving her best puppy dog eyed look.

"I look into it but make no promises." Snape told her with another sigh.

Kagome smiled if she knew were Luna was at then she could at least start on a plan to getting her back.

"Things must be getting pretty bad up there. I have more students coming lately." She commented.

Snape nodded grimly "Yes, they've come to the realization that they have the upper hand now." Snape hated seeing it. Hated watching children get hurt and not being able to do anything about it. Even worse he had to allow it to happen. He knew the number of teachers on their side was larger and could fight back. Now however was not the time. They had to wait. To move to early would only end in failure.

Kagome gave him a hug knowing what was going through his mind. "We wait on Harry right. That's what Albus wanted. You told me that Harry had to find these…Hour….whatever things before we make our move and then students won't be getting hurt anymore. I didn't always agree with him but this time I think the old coot was right."

She pulled away as he nodded in agreement. "In the meantime I'll keep patching them. So don't you dare lose faith ok? I might not have always believed in Albus but I do believe in Harry."

Snape looked up at Kagome and remembered why everyone loved her again. No matter how dark or depressing everything looked Kagome remained strong and hopeful. It allowed others around her to believe in their cause too. While Snape did love Lilly he had hated James, causing him to have some doubt in Harry. Snape knew he couldn't put his whole faith in the boy like she and Albus had done. He could however do so with Kagome. While the whole world would celebrate Harry when this was over Snape would Remember Kagome, as she stood out strong as a beacon of hope for him and many others.

**Chapter nine! It took me a bit to get this one going but I like the way it turned out and hope you do to. Thanks so much for the reviews. They help give me inspiration and a few have even planted a few plot bunnies so I so appreciate it. **

**Till next time! **

**Sverhei. **


	10. Chapter 10

Koga and Shippo where the next visitors she had. When they first arrived they had shared some newspapers they had brought with them. Seems as though Harry had, according to the paper, "infiltrated" the Ministry then fled when discovered. Kagome was simply happy that he was still safe, part of her wished he was safe with her. She knew that couldn't be an option though.

"Shippo go collect everyone for dinner." She instructed him.

The family style dinners was something Kagome had started a few weeks back. Kagome, her current visitors and whatever students were able to, came to the table. They shared a large meal. The students who had to stay in bed were delivered trays and served first. Kagome made a point of taking time with each one so they didn't feel left out.

"Hey Kits! Foods done!" she heard Shippo yell out. She couldn't help but give a small laugh.

As the students filled in Kagome noticed there was not many. A couple Ravenclaw girls, a Hufflepuff and Neville.

The other students returned, her smile Neville did not. He had ben distant lately and Kagome wondered what was on his mind. Kagome was proud of Neville, Not only was he a great help to her but he was holding his own against the death eaters outside of the room of requirement. Kagome worried for him a bit, His defense of the others was quickly causing him to be a favorite target for extra "punishments".

"Oi, Kagome I got you a present when I went out today." Koga declared breaking the silence of the table.

Kagome looked up at him wondering what he and gotten. "Koga I don't need anything. The room provides for…"

"It's not something you need. It's something I thought you would want." He said getting up from the table he went to his bag and shuffled around for a bit before returning to the table and setting a radio down in front of her.

He fiddled around with it for a bit getting nothing but static.

"It's not midnight yet Koga." Shippo told the wolf.

"What happens at midnight?" The Hufflepuff asked.

Shippo gave her a dazzling smile which made the girl blush and caused Kagome to roll her eyes. "The underground radio broadcast begins."

Kagome perked up at that, she had forgotten that Lee was doing that. It was where Fred and George had gone off to. "Is…"

She didn't get to finish "Yes, Fred is on there." Koga answered in a teasing manner.

8*8*8*8

After dinner was finished and the able bodied students were returned to the dorm rooms for the night Kagome brought out the radio, students leaned forwards in their hospital like beds to hear. Word had gotten around after dinner and they were eager for news that wasn't full of propaganda. It took some searching for the correct station but finally they heard Fred, George and Lee loud and clear. As they listened Kagome found herself happy to hear Fred's voice again. Even if it was just through the radio.

She listened for several minutes before Kotastu came brushing up against her leg then trot off in the direction of the door. Assuming it was McGonagall she got followed the cat over to the usual meeting place near the door. She was surprised to find Neville there instead.

"Neville? What's wrong? Why are you out of the dorms after curfew?" Kagome asked concerned. Neville looked apprehensive about something.

"I…" Neville raked a hand through his hair in frustration, Kagome gave him time to think not interrupting his thought process. She hadn't seen Neville this worked up since Luna had been taken. 

"Who else are you meeting with Kagome? Was it Snape? I…That night I heard you talking to Kotastu then saw you leave the room of requirement. You never do that, it's not safe for you to leave. Where did you go?" He asked quickly. Neville didn't want to be suspicious of Kagome. He actually admired her a great deal, almost in the way that Harry had admired Dumbledore.

Kagome understood now why he had been more distant lately. "Yes it was Snape he's…."

"Kagome, the man killed Dumbledore!" Neville interrupted her.

Kagome sighed she knew he would be upset but she hadn't expected him to yell. "I know I was there." She said calmly "He has his reasons though. Neville you don't know what he's done. Truly done."

Neville looked at her with apprehension, what reasons could justify murder. Kagome saw the look and saw that he need further explanation before he would believe her.

"He did it so Malfoy wouldn't have too. You know who, was going to make Draco kill Albus. Snape knew that he couldn't let a student have that kind of weight on them. So Snape did it instead. It was a plan he worked out with Albus."

Neville still looked like he didn't believe her about Snape so she went on "I meet with him that day to see if he could find out where they had taken Luna. He did, he told me this morning that she's being kept at Malfoy Manor."

Kagome looked at him and Neville let out a sigh. He couldn't trust Snape, not just yet anyway. He could however trust Kagome still. He just wasn't sure about her association with the new headmaster of the school. Neville was worried about Snape turning on her like he had Albus. He just wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Fine, we should tell…"

"No, we can't tell anyone about Snape" Kagome interrupted Neville.

The teen sent her a look that clearly told her he didn't agree with that.

"It might give him away to the death eaters Neville. Right now we still need him to be undercover. We can't blow that for him. It would make things worse." She urged him

"I don't like you meeting with him alone. I just can't trust him yet." Neville admitted to her.

Kagome nodded in understanding and offered the only solution she could think of. "Then come with me."

Neville thought about it for a few moments then nodded. "When are you meeting him again?"

"Tomorrow night."


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome and Neville arrived at the meeting place first. Having arrived early due to saying goodbye to Shippo and Koga. There was some things the order needed done and with their demon speed the two were best suited for the job.

They didn't have to wait long before Snape arrived. He generally shocked to see Neville with Kagome and gave her a questioning look.

"He saw me leave to meet with you a while back. I had to fill him in." Kagome told him.

"I see." Snape replied shortly, taking his usual seat, clearly not happy with the change of events. Kagome could see he was stiffer than normal. Neville who was previously relaxed also seemed tenser.

"So we know where Luna is. Next step is getting her out." Kagome started the conversation.

Snape shook his head. Anymore and the Death eaters would start to become suspicious of him. "I can't help you with that."

"Of course you won't." Neville scoffed.

"He didn't say won't Neville, He said can't which is understandable." Answering before an argument broke out. Kagome placed a calming hand on his arm.

Neville sat back but still gave a suspicious look to Snape. Kagome didn't comment further, whatever animosity was going on would have to be worked out between them.

"I have an idea but I would need to talk to Dobby. Is he still working in the kitchens?" Kagome asked.

Snape nodded already knowing what she was thinking. "I'm not sure the same trick will work twice."

"Which is what they expect us to think and why it will work a second time." Kagome countered.

"What will work a second time?" Neville asked Kagome confused as to where the two were going.

"A while ago when I was captured by you know who. I was also kept in Malfoy manner. Dobby came to get me. Being a House elf it was just a snap of the fingers and I was freed." Kagome explained.

"They won't be keeping her where they kept you." Snape told them. "You were special to the dark lord. So your accommodations were considerably nicer. Luna will most likely be in the cellar. From what I've heard their keeping others their too."

Kagome nodded. "Good to know, we need a way to talk so Dobby and see if he's willing to help. I can't leave the room of requirement at the moment so it will have to be one of you two."

Snape shook his head again "I can't be seen talking to them in a civil manner and I highly doubt Dobby would believe me."

Kagome looked to Neville and the tall teen nodded that he would while also biting back another comment towards Snape.

"You'll need an excuse to be in the kitchens." Kagome stated

"I'll provide one." Snape quickly answered.

"Perfect, so Neville was get Dobby and bring him to the room of requirement so we can talk. Now that it's all settled I'm heading off to bed." Kagome stated with a small yawn while getting up. "Don't stay out too late Neville. You don't want them to catch you out of bed."

Kagome then purposefully left the two alone. She knew it might not be the best idea but she wanted them to work out their issues without her around.

The two watched her go and sat in silence for a few moments before Snape stood to leave.

"You better not be double crossing her." Neville declared. He may have been frightened of Snape before but there was a change in him this year. Neville wasn't the absent minded young boy he once was. He had grown up.

"The only one I intend on double crossing is the dark lord." Snape stopped and sneered back. "And you had better keep your mouth shut about all of this. To do otherwise would only endanger her."

The two glared at each other, they may have been worlds apart separated by mistrust, fear and anger, but they were united in one thing. Each would do their part to keep Kagome safe and each would make sure the other held up their end.

8*8*8*8

"Miss. Kagome!" Dobby yelled as he ran forward and gave her a hug. The elf was followed into the room by Neville who was shaking his head at the elf. Kagome laughed as she knelt down to his level.

"Hello Dobby, It's good to see you again." She greeted him with a smile.

"Dobby is just so happy to see you safe Miss. Kagome!" Dobby exclaimed in his usual excited manner though after he said it he seemed to remember that the castle was currently under the dark lord's control and he looked at her with worry. "Is Miss. Kagome safe here? Death eaters could find..."

He rambled on and Kagome placed both hands on his shoulders and got his attention.

"Dobby, I'm fine. The room of requirement keeps me safe." She told him.

Dobby took a deep breath before smiling again. "Dobby was told you needed help."

"I do. But you don't have to if you don't want to. It's a request not an order." She told him. Kagome knew Dobby was a free elf but she wanted him to be clear that she was asking and not telling.

Dobby nodded at her with wide eyes and Kagome continued. "First, can you transport more than one person at a time?" Kagome wanted to be sure that if there were others then he could get everyone and not just Luna.

Dobby nodded. "Is not a problem if everyone is holding on."

Kagome smiled glad that he could. "Dobby do you remember when you came to get me when I was caught?"

Dobby shuttered. "It was a sad day Miss but Dobby remembers."

"I have a friend who's been caught. I think she's being kept in the cellar at Malfoy manner along with a few other people. Can you go and get her like you did for me? Take her and the others to a safe house of the Orders?" Kagome knew she was asking a lot of the elf. She would understand of he said no.

Instead Dobby gave her a smile. "Of course! Dobby would be more than happy to help out Miss Kagome. Dobby will leave tonight after dinner."

Kagome gave the elf a large hug which had him blushing. "Thank you so much Dobby."

**Yes I know that's not how Dobby actually ended up going to help Harry in the book or the movie. This however is my story and I wanted to change it so I did. :P **

**fallingyuki-I love Neville too, He really seemed to get a bad rap until the Goblet of fire. When he helps Harry out with the task in that book is when he starts to show his true colors I think. **

**fofafie- Your right he didn't**

**Pleasanttrouble – Thanks! **

** Also a thank you to ****redangel2463, NeedToRead101, Yohanzzon, Silversun XD For your reviews on chapter nine. **

**Till next time**

**Sverhei. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I stated very early on in the first story that some of the characters that die in the book/movie would live. However some would still die. So I am forewarning you. This chapter is a sad one. **

Kagome waited anxiously for a couple days. While outwardly she acted normal and continued to tell Neville that she was sure everything was fine, she couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone wrong.

She didn't have time to dwell on it however as many more students where in need of her help. Almost all of her beds were full as of late. This kept her on her toes. Fred and George once again came by for a visit and she was glad for the company as well as the help.

It was just after dinner one night that Kagome found Luna entering though the tunnel connected to the Pub.

"Luna!" Kagome called to her and rushed over checking to make sure the young girl was alright. Fred and George were behind her and also greeted Luna warmly.

Luna assured her that she was fine but her face still looked grim.

"You shouldn't have come back to Hogwarts Luna. It's not safe for you in the main castle anymore." Kagome scolded the girl.

Luna nodded "I know but I wanted to come help. I thought I could stay with you."

Kagome sighed knowing she couldn't turn the girl away now that she was already there. Kagome had to admit she needed the help too. "Ok, I heard there were others with you, Are they ok too?"

Luna nodded sadly. "Mostly, Mr. Olivander is going to be ok. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going to be ok too. Flur patched them up before they went off with a goblin named Griphook." Luna paused before continuing. "Dobby….He's dead. He was a good elf, he died to protect all of us."

Kagome almost fell over shocked by the news Fred helped support her and keep her upright. Dobby was dead, that couldn't be right. She must have misheard. A second look at Luna though told her she hadn't.

Fred pulled her into a hug knowing that Kagome had been very fond of Dobby. Tears started falling as she digested the news a sense of dread and guilt washed over her. She had asked Dobby to go, he could still be alive if she had found another way.

Luna placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "Harry made a grave stone for him out at Bills place."

Kagome knew Luna was simply trying her best to be comforting but Kagome shrugged away from Luna and Fred. She walked away from everyone back to her small living area and crawled up on her bed hiding her face in her knees. Fred followed and Kagome didn't deny him when he crawled up next to her and pulled her into another embrace. Fred didn't say anything just let her cry out her grief.

Kagome was distant for the next few days. She still took care of all the students and made sure everyone else had what they needed but it apparent to everyone that Kagome herself was not ok.

Fred and George tried their best to cheer her up but it wasn't working. Fred grew increasingly worried, they've lost friends in the war before and she hadn't been this effected. Normally it was Kagome pulling everyone out of their funks. Something was different this time around.

The once cheery family dinners had lost their color. Neville who had been elated to have Luna back looked at Kagome with both worry and frustration as Kagome only nibbled at her dinner once again. He had a good Idea as to what was wrong with her but was questioning bringing it up. Finally out of frustration he decided to say something.

"It's not your fault Kagome." He told her plainly.

Kagome didn't respond but Fred did. "What's not her fault?"

"That she asked Dobby to go." Neville told him.

This time Kagome did look up. "Neville!" she scolded him. She was afraid that he would inadvertently out Snape.

"It was our idea." Neville told them leaving out Snape. He wanted to clear the air and help Kagome. Outing Snape would just cause her more stress. "The two of us worked it out. Kagome thought Dobby could get to Luna like he had freed her in the past."

The table was quiet for a while before Kagome got up and walked away not wanting to have this conversation. Fred was going to follow but Luna stopped him. Fred sat back down reluctantly.

Luna found Kagome cleaning out one of the cabinets she kept her herbs in. Kagome was trying to keep herself busy. Luna didn't say anything at first just stepped up and started to help her.

"Death can be sad sometimes." Luna commented. When Kagome didn't answer she continued. "Harry was very sad, he didn't cry much though. He was determined and angry. I wondered why, it's not like Harry, so I asked him."

Kagome had paused in her work wanting to hear what Luna had to say. Luna gave her a smile before continuing. "He said that you told him a long time ago that he shouldn't feel guilty over you know who's actions. They were their own person who made their choices."

The girls were quite for some time "It was good advice." Luna told her then shelved one more item and walked away.

Kagome stood thinking about what Luna had said. It was strange to hear her own advice given back to her. Even if Luna had done so in a roundabout way. Luna was right though. It was time she took her own advice and moved forward. Dobby would have wanted her to after all.

**I tried to think of a way to save dobby and make it believable in the story line. The one fact that I couldn't get around was how Kagome would have gotten to Bills house in time to save him. So sadly Dobby still dies. **** I'll try to write a happier chapter next time**

**Till then **

**Sverhei. **


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome was genuinely surprised when Harry and the others walked through the tunnel and into the room of requirement. She rushed past Neville and enveloped all three in a hug at once.

"Kagome." Harry said in some form of disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome let them go. "I've been here since the wedding. Helping out where I can and hiding in plain sight so to speak."

"Brilliant." Ron muttered.

"Thanks, you're really the only one to say so. Everyone else scolded me for putting myself in danger." She told him with a smile.

"That's cuz it is dangerous." Fred commented coming up behind her and giving her a hug.

"Hello." George greeted them coming to stand by her and Fred.

Kagome had noticed that at this point everyone in the room had come to join them and greet the three. All the students seemed to be waiting on something. Finally Neville spoke up.

"So what do you need Harry."

"Ok…We're looking for something. We don't know what it is… just that it's here… in the castle somewhere….I know it's not a lot to go on."

"That's nothing to go on." Seamus commented.

Kagome held back a giggle at the comment and picked up Kotastu who was purring and making a figure eight out of her feet. Kagome gave him a pat keeping one ear open to the conversation.

"Can someone tell me what a bloody diadem is?" she heard Ron ask. Kagome was glad he asked since she honestly didn't know herself. As Cho answered him, Ginny rushed into the room. There was a tense silence as both she and Harry looked at one another. Kagome coughed cutting off the joke about to leave Ron's mouth.

"Ginny, what is it?" Kagome asked the girl.

Ginny shook herself out of her thoughts and looked to Kagome. "It's Snape."

Kagome's heart clenched but for a different reason then the rest of the people in the room.

"He knows Harry has been spotted in Hogsmade." She finished.

Things happened very quickly after that. Kagome could hardly believe how quickly. Students had been gathered in the Great Hall. Just as equally as quickly the order members had gathered as well. While Kagome was happy to see all her friends she recognized the signs and was uneasy. The end of this war would be coming, she only prayed they were ready for it.

As she stood with the order members just outside the hall she clutched Fred's hand. Fred leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"I want to send you away from here." Kagome softly admitted to him.

Fred gave out a chuckle "That should be my line."

"No, I'm serious Fred. This…This just may be the end of this war. I've lost so much already, Mad-eye…Albus… I've seen so many of my friends die in battles. I don't want to add you to the list." Kagome told him thinking back also on the losses in her battles with Naraku. Koga's whole tribe had been almost wiped out. Kagura and Kana who had just become friends' hadn't survived either.

Fred lifted her head and made her look at him. Kagome could hardly believe that her red headed trickster could look so serious.

"I can't promise you nothing's going to happen because we both know that's a lie." Fred started "Were about to fight in a war people are going to be hurt and yes some people might die."

Being in a group everyone could hear Fred's words. Whether on purpose or not loved ones clung to each other. Arthur held Molly in his arms, Remus reached over to grab Tonks hand and Bill and Flur shared a kiss. Those without a partner looked to their friends for support and comfort.

Kagome was lost to it all she was simply focused on Fred and Fred likewise was focused on Kagome.

"Kagome, What I can promise is that I will always find my way back to you. If not in this life time then in the next."

Kagome nodded her eyes tearing up. "And I'll always find you." She told him.

They shared one more kiss, then the door to the hall opened and Kagome hid her fear, she still clung to Fred's hand as they entered to stand defiantly In support of Harry.

Kagome flinched at Harry's words to Snape. She wished he knew the truth, wished that she could tell him. She looked past Harry to Snape and saw his pain at the words that were being thrown at him. Snape cast her a look as well. Kagome could see the apology in his eyes as he drew his wand then his hesitation as McGonagall stepped between him and Harry. The inevitable duel began and Kagome worried that she would lose a Friend no matter the victor.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Snape fled the castle.

Cheers erupted from the students as if the war had been won and she could see how in their eyes it had. Kagome stayed quiet, there had been no victory here. This was just the beginning. She had to act quickly and swiftly every second was precious at this point. Reaching out she took Koga's hand. He was always one for celebration but he too stood silent.

"Koga." She whispered knowing that even with the noise from the students his sensitive ears would hear her. "Go after Snape." Koga stiffened thinking she meant to send him into battle.

"He's pack to me Koga." Kagome quickly clarified. At her words Koga nodded and took off after the older man's scent. Kagome watched him go knowing Koga would be able to watch over Snape.

Kagome chanced a glance at Shippo who looked at her questionably. Kagome returned the look with one that promised an explanation later. Now was not the time.

Kagome jumped and clung to Fred's hand startled as first one girl then another began to scream. When they quieted down Kagome felt Voldemort's presence. It weighed heavily upon her. His dark magic invading her mind made her head pound and her body ache. Kagome was glad Fred was holding her upright because she knew for certain she would have fallen to the ground otherwise. Her ability's immediately began to fight it off. George noticed the pick hue begin to surround her form and was quickly by his brothers' side along with Shippo.

When he had delivered his message his presence left once again. Kagome breathed in relief at the same time flared out her aura allowing a comforting feeling to wash over everyone in the room.

Remus and Bill both gave her a smile of thanks. The two knew the feel of Kagome's ability at this point and knew she was attempting to keep everyone calm and level headed.

It seemed not everyone was calmed however as a girl declared that they should grab Harry. Kagome smiled at how after a tense moment the majority of the room stood in Harry's defense. Only to have her smile turn into a frown as McGonagall ordered the whole house be restricted to the dungeons.

Leaving the safety of Fred's arms she strode over to McGonagall. "Surly you're not going to punish the whole house for the actions of one." Kagome commented.

McGonagall sighed she knew Kagome had an open heart and would have an objection to this. "I know your sentiments on the issue dear but now is not the time to argue the point."

Kagome huffed at the truth of the older woman words. Watching silently as the group of students were lead away.

Turning to Shippo she gave him a look of determination. Now was the time to prepare for their battle. They needed to afford Harry as much time as possible.

"Shippo, I'm going to need a bow." She told him.

Shippo grinned back at her. They all knew this time would come eventually. "I've already taken care of that."

**Happy Holiday's everyone! I'm Happy to say that I am back after a visit with my family. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed my latest chapter. We're getting into some major action soon. **

**Till my next update. **

**Sverhei**.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome sat in meditation. Kotastu now in his larger size stood nearby not allowing anyone to break her concentration. She had Shippo place seals around the castle walls and now she was concentrating on activating them, adding a secondary barrier to the one already erected by McGonagall and the others.

As Kagome finished she looked up to observe her work, a light pink glow added just underneath the silver one.

"It should provide at least an extra five to ten minutes of protection. After that I can't promise it will hold." Kagome told Molly and McGonagall.

Both women nodded. Molly reached out a hand to help Kagome up. "I gave Madame Pomfry your instructions and she's prepping the Great Hall as we speak" McGonagall told the young girl.

"There's not much more to do but wait. I'm going to find Fred." Kagome gave the two a small smile as she climbed on Kotastu's back and took off. She knew Fred was taking a defensive position on one of the towers, it would be easier to find him by air.

Shippo spotted her before she found the twins and flagged her down. Kagome landed and Shippo pulled her over to a quiet corner to talk.

"Care to tell me why Koga's watching over one of the bad guys."

"He's not a bad guy." Kagome defended

"Really because Remus tells me that he would no sooner turn you into the dark lord." Shippo told her.

Kagome gave a sigh. "While I love Remus, he's biased. Snape has been playing double agent for us Shippo."

"Just how do you now he's not been playing you." Shippo argued.

"Because he hasn't." Kagome countered with a serious face. "He's known I've been here since day one and hasn't turned me over. He has been helping me all year long Shippo."

Shippo nodded done arguing with her. "Ok, I just wanted to make sure your safe. The others don't speak to highly of him."

"I know Shippo." She told him heading back over to Kotastu

"Can I ask you a favor?" she asked once she was on the felines back.

"Always."

"Look after Remus and Tonks for me. I heard through Molly that they just had a son." She asked him sincerely.

Shippo nodded seriously. He knew what growing up without parents was like, having lost his own to the thunder brothers. Kagome had helped for a few years but eventually the well had forced her back to her own time. There was no way he would allow it to happen to someone else if he had the power to stop it.

It didn't take Kagome long to find Fred and George as they stood on the top of one of the towers. Kotastu hovered near the edge of the tower, Kagome leaned over as did Fred and they shared a quick kiss.

"I thought you were going to be with Mum and McGonagall at the main gate." Fred wondered aloud.

"I am, I just wanted to find you before everything started." Kagome told him.

"Hoping he'll run away with you Kagome." George teased the two.

The three shared a laugh and Kagome was glad for the joke in such a dark moment. Their laughter was cut short however when Kotastu roared. Causing the three to look to the newly erected barriers. It seems as though Voldemort's concept of an hour was different then the regular flow of time.

"It's ok boy." Kagome told Kotastu. "The barrier will hold for several minutes still."

The Feline calmed down but Kagome could tell he was still nervous. She couldn't blame him either. Technically in demon years Kotastu was still a kitten and this was his first large battle, Not like Kilala who was full grown and used to fighting.

"I guess that's my cue to go. Watch out for each other alright." Kagome told the two before leaning in for another kiss which Fred happily returned.

"No worries Kagome I'll look out for lover boy here." George told her with a grin.

"Be safe." Fred called out to her as Kotastu started his descent back down to the main grounds.

The two watched her go then attentively looked back up at the spells hitting the barriers.

"You ok Freddy?" George asked his brother.

"Yeah."

"Me too."

When Kotastu landed Kagome hopped off and headed over to Molly. Kagome never liked battles, she had lived through her fair share and never found anything to like in a single moment of them. Having a comforting mother figure next to her helped calm her nerves.

Kagome went through the motions of preparing for a battle that has been drilled into her by both Sesshomaru and Sango. In the feudal era is was always best to be prepared for the worst while hoping for the best.

Kagome double and triple checked her stock of arrows. Made sure her wand was ready for when she ran out. With a final checks done she pulled out a piece of parchment she had been secretly carrying. This was always the hardest part. Kagome found it morbid and depressing but still she knew it as necessary.

"Molly," Kagome called out to the older woman. Once she was sure she had her attention Kagome continued. "I've been in far too many battles and I'm afraid that I've been lucky far too many times."

"Oh dear you'll be fine" Molly comforted her like she would her own flesh and blood.

Kagome shook her head. "We don't know that, no one does. People are going to die tonight."

Molly pulled the young woman into a hug shushing her and giving her pats on the back. Kagome while grateful for the motherly comfort pulled away slightly.

"Molly all I ask is that if I'm one of those people that you make sure my mother gets this." Kagome handed her the parchment letter. Kagome wasn't as foolish as to think she couldn't be one of the casualties tonight.

Molly looked at her and Kagome could see the older woman was fighting off tears.

"I'm not going into this battle with the intention to die. However I want to be prepared should the worst happen." Kagome told her.

Molly nodded sadly, however, Kagome could see the strength and determination in her eyes. "I shall take your letter but I shan't deliver it. There won't be a need too." Molly declared.

Kagome gave her a small smile before turning to watch as her barrier fell. "Thank you Molly."

There were no more words after that. The barriers had fallen and the mass amount of death eaters where charging their way into Hogwarts.

Kagome quickly took off and remounted Kotastu. The two took off into the air knowing it would be a slight advantage. The giants where her first target as they were causing the most damage to the stone soldiers.

Bright flashes of pink where seen streaking though the air as Kagome took down one then another of the tall creatures. The death eater's numbers however out ran their own and many got past their front barriers to attack both students and teachers. McGonagall was yelling for everyone to retreat into the castle and Kagome urged Kotastu back towards the main doors.

She threw up a small umbrella like barrier attempting to protect those in retreat. Intent on her barrier as she was Kagome was caught unaware as Kotastu was hit with a curse sending both of them to the ground.

Kagome landed on her shoulder causing her to cry out. Getting back up, she knew that it had been dislodged out of place making it so she would be unable to fire her bow. The death eater that had brought Kotastu down was advancing on her quickly and ready to fire a string of curses at her. Kagome reached for her wand with her non-limp arm already knowing that she was going to be a second or two behind.

The curses never hit their intended mark however and tears reached her eyes as she saw Kotastu fall. He had jumped in front of Kagome. Intending to protect his mistress. The feline had taken the full brunt of the death eaters attack.

Kagome enraged over her fallen friend gave their attacker no reprieve as she fired off one spell after another at him. She quickly backed him into a corner and ended their duel taking the man's life. Kagome gave the corpse no second look as she turned.

Wiping the tears from her eyes Kagome engaged another combatant.

8*8*8*8

The man Kagome wanted him to track down was proving to be difficult. Koga had finally found Snape in a boat house. The problem was he was with the dark lord. This was Koga's first look at Voldemort and He didn't like what he saw. The snake like man gave off an aura simmer to Naraku. Koga wasn't as foolish to think he could take this man down on his own. He had promised Kagome he would look after her pack mate that was it.

He wasn't even sure why Kagome considered Snape pack. The way the others spoke of him was not good. Then again Koga knew that Kagome tended to see things in people that others over looked.

As Koga hid he took notice of the arrival of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Quickly he motioned for them to get out of sight and they did hiding along the outside walls of the boat house.

Koga turned his attention back to the men, He sensed danger there. The two were discussing some apparently important wand. Not that Koga understood why they would want one certain pointy stick over another.

When things turned for the worst Koga rose to intervene but was stopped by Ron and Hermione. Slowly he knelt back down, The pups where right to wait. Koga would go to his aid when Voldemort had left. Once Voldemort was gone Koga rushed in and immediately attempted to asses Snape's wounds.

Harry Ron and Hermione followed in after him. Snape paid no attention to Koga. Instead focused on Harry. Koga let them have their moment, not out of respect or sympathy but because he was rummaging the cupboard for cloth or anything he could use to stop the blood flow. Not finding anything he tore the jacket off of Ron's back and began to tear it up.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron Yelled at him.

"Shove it Pup." Koga yelled back moving over to Snape.

"What are you…?" Hermione started to ask

"Do you pups no nothing of field medicine." Koga scoffed at them before pushing Harry out of the way. "Move."

The three watched as Koga dressed Snape's wounds. It took only a matter of minutes and Koga could smell death trying to take over. The old man was still hanging on to a small shred of life. When he finished Koga picked him up and speed away. He had stopped the bleeding but Koga knew Snape would still lose his life if he didn't get him to Kagome quickly.

**So getting this chapter out took longer then I wanted. It was a hard chapter for me to write. **

**As always thank you to my many reviewers. Till next time**

**Sverhei**


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome was grateful for the break in the fighting. Even more grateful to have the presence of Voldemort out of her head. Putting her wand away she made her way over to Kotastu's form. He had changed back into his smaller size in his last moments of life. Kagome scooped his body up with her one good arm tears falling from eyes cradling him to her chest. He had died protecting her and Kagome hated that.

"Come dear, let's take him inside with the others." McGonagall told her while placing a friendly hand on the younger woman's shoulders.

Kagome nodded and made her way inside to the great hall. The dead were already being brought in and the wounded were being tended to by Madame Pomfrey. As per Kagome request before the battle the injured were being separated by severity. Mild to moderate injuries to one side and Major injuries to another. There was also a work area already set up for Kagome. The plan was for Madame Pomfrey to stabilize the major injuries and Kagome would follow behind and heal them.

Kagome set Kotastu down next to the other dead. Saying a silent prayer for them all as she got up and headed over to the injured. She wished she had more time to mourn for all the lost but time was not on their side.

Taking a quick look around she noticed Shippo, Tonks and Remus were missing still. Most likely still on their way to the great hall. Kagome didn't dare think of the other reason they might not be present.

Arthur meet her half way there and took her hand hurrying her along. Uttering something Kagome didn't quite catch under his breath. When they arrived Kagome stood in shock for a moment. Fred and another red headed young man she hadn't met were laid out on a raised platform. Both looked like they had taken a big blast but the other young man looked much worse off than Fred. Kagome thought for a moment they were dead until she saw the slow rise of Fred's chest. Shaking herself out of her shock she turned to Molly.

"Could you set my arm please?" she asked knowing she would need both hands to work on them. Molly nodded even though she was tearing up at the sight of her boys. Once her limp arm was back in place and Kagome had movement of it again she quickly started healing the two. A nervous George was by her side looking back between her and his brothers. No one said a word worried they would break her concentration.

As Kagome worked her power filled the room. Students who were formally restless calmed down and a sense of comfort washed over everyone.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as she finished. Molly seeing she was done rushed past her to look over the boys.

"There was an explosion." George told her. "Would have killed Fred for sure but Percy noticed it and shielded him."

Kagome leaned over and gave the unconscious Fred a kiss. "Let me know when he wakes up ok."

Arthur nodded and Kagome moved over to the next person who needed healing. She was able to get through two more people before Koga burst into the room at whirlwind speeds. He stopped right in front of her and the room feel silent as people noticed he held the injured Snape.

"Set him over here." She told Koga who moved to do as she had instructed.

"Kagome what are you..." McGonagall started to ask

"I'm healing an injured man." Kagome cut her off only to have KIngsly step in her way. Koga let out a low warning growl and Kagome held up a hand to stop him.

"Move." She demanded him

"There are others who are in need of your talents." He told her.

"Are you asking me to be a murder?" Kagome questioned him making it sound more like a dare.

"No, just don't heal _him _first."

"Which is just as good as letting him die. You can see for yourself that if I don't heal him right now he will. Move out of my way or I will force my way past you." Kagome yelled

Kingsly who had never seen Kagome upset or angry was startled and didn't stop her as she moved around him to Snape.

Taking quick assessment of his injuries she started the healing process. She ignored the stares she was receiving. Kagome could feel the members of the order staring at her. No doubt wondering why she was helping him. She would tell them all the truth of the matter once she had the chance. By the looks of things his keeping cover as double agent didn't matter much anymore.

Kagome finished and motioned Koga to come over. "Watch him please." Koga nodded knowing that Snape was not a liked man. Especially not in this room.

Kagome moved on to finish healing the remaining severely injured patients. There weren't many as the death eaters had been aiming to kill not injure. When she finished Kagome let herself rest against the nearest wall. She was worn out and need to give herself time to replenish her energy.

She was only able to rest for a minute before Tonks came into the room. She looked around for a moment before seeing Kagome. With a grim face she walked over to where Kagome was resting.

"Kagome." She called out sadly. "I…." She stopped and let out a sigh. Kagome looked up at her questionably.

"What is it?" Kagome asked worried.

Tonks began to cry, Kagome leaned forward worried. "Tonks…"

"Remus is…."

"Is he hurt?" Kagome questioned worried when she didn't finish. Kagome started to get up using the wall for support. If Remus was hurt she would help him no matter how tired she was. Tonks stopped her and took her hands.

"No, He's going to bring Shippo in…" Tonks was having trouble finding the right words and even though Kagome was on edge she was quiet giving her time to get herself together. Taking a breath Tonks was able to collect herself enough to tell Kagome something that she knew would break the young woman's heart.

"Remus is going to bring Shippo in…We wanted to tell you first… During the fight he jumped in front of us. He saved our lives Kagome." Tonks told her looking Kagome in the eye. "The curse he jumped in front of was the Killing curse."

Kagome felt as though her heart had stopped. Tonks couldn't be telling her that Shippo was dead. Shippo who she had cared for as a kit. Who treated her as a sibling since reuniting over the summer. Kagome tore her gaze away from Tonks and to the door as it opened and Remus entered carrying Shippos limp form.

Kagome slowly made her way over still clinging to Tonk's arm, as Remus laid him down next to Kotastu. The dam broke at the moment and Kagome fell to her knees next to Shippo as sobs shook her body. Remus knelt next to her and held her as she cried while Tonks soothingly rubbed her back. Others came to share kind and comforting words. She didn't truly register any of them. George made his way over and Remus allowed him to take Kagome from him as he moved to be with Tonks.

Kagome was numb to it all.

**Thank you once again for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter I re wrote it two times. :P **

**Till next time **

**Sverhei.**


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome had told the others she needed air. George and Remus where reluctant at first to let her go outside on her own. After some debate they relented as long as Kagome brought her bow with her. It also helped that Koga reassured them that he would still be able to hear Kagome if she yelled for him.

Kagome took a deep breath as she looked at the slowly rising sun. The long night was finally over, sadly she knew more fighting was coming with this new day. Kagome swore that if given the chance she would kill the death eater responsible for the loss of Shippo. Just because she hated fighting didn't mean she wouldn't take her revenge.

"Kagome?"

She turned at the sound of her name to see Neville. He had been helping in the efforts to find the wounded. Though sadly he had found more dead than alive.

"Are you alright?" he asked her out of true concern. "You shouldn't be out alone."

Kagome raised her bow to let him know she had a way of protecting herself before turning again to the changing colors of the morning sky.

"I'm just trying to remember how I dealt with it all the first time around. The cost of war is a high one"

Neville didn't need an explanation as to what she meant, knowing she was referring to the final days of her battle with Naraku. Over the course of the year Kagome had told him about her time in the feudal era. It was part of what helped Neville find his confidence. The way he saw it was that if someone like Kagome could go through all that and survive then he could find the courage to stand up in defense of others too.

Rather then ask what had happened he changed the subject. He could find out from Ron or Hermione on his next trip into the great hall.

"Have you seen Harry around? I talked to him earlier and I'm afraid he's gone off again. He told me he wasn't but I could still tell that's what was on his mind."

Kagome knew for Harry to have gone off on his own would have been suicide. If he was facing Voldemort alone he might have a chance, but with his followers around him Harry would be sorely outmatched. Kagome cursed his selfless attitude.

She partially blamed herself, she had been swamped with helping the injured, then with her grief over Shippo. If she hadn't been she might have noticed Harry was acting off, that he had been only in the great hall for only a few moments before being absent the rest of the time.

"What did you guys talk about?" Kagome asked Neville curious.

"He seemed off mentioned something about Voldemort's snake. That it needed to be killed, that it was important."

Kagome remembered that snake from the time she had spent captured. The thing had given her the creeps. It was too smart for its own good. At times she swore she and its master were linked somehow.

As that thought passed through her mind things started to fall in to place for her. Snape had told her about the hourc-whatever things, the snake must be one of them. Harry knew what he was facing and told Neville about the Snake. That way if he died someone else could continue on what he had started.

She would be damned if she let these monsters take another precious person from her.

"Neville? Is that the forest?" Kagome asked taking a step towards it.

Neville's hand shot out and grabbed her own. He had grown up around the golden trio he was pretty good at figuring out when someone intended to run off and play hero.

"Kagome no, to follow after him now would be suicide and you know it!" He scolded her. Kagome stopped and let her head fall knowing he was right.

"I get what you want to do but haven't you been saying all year to trust in Harry." Neville finished a little more gently.

"Hey! Kagome Fred's up!" Charlie had appeared and was yelling across the grounds at her.

Kagome nodded to Charlie and stepped up to give Neville a friendly hug muttering a small thanks before taking off inside at a jog.

8*8*8*8

When the two arrived at the great hall the atmosphere was very tense. Snape had woken up as well and it seemed as though the remaining order members were not happy in the least. Not that she could blame them, in their minds he was a murder. Koga it appeared was trying to keep everyone at bay but was begging to have some troubles.

Ignoring the current tension in the air Kagome quickly spotted Fred and headed over. She took the longer route further away from Shippo and Kotastu's bodies, thankful that someone had covered them up.

"Fred!" she called out to him to get his attention seconds before jumping him with a hug. Fred would have fallen over in if not for George who helped him keep his balance. Fred gave out a laugh while at the same time fiercely returning her hug. When he had woken up and she wasn't in the room he had begun to panic. His dad let him know Kagome was just outside for some air. When he had asked why his mum had informed him about Shippo and Kotastu. Fred was saddened that he wasn't able to be there for Kagome when she found out, and thankful that George had.

"I'm so sorry kagome." He whispered to her. Kagome nodded and hugged Fred tighter not wanting to talk about it and start crying again. There would be more time for tears later now she had to be strong.

"He needs to _at least_ be locked up!" A voice roared across the great hall.

"You won't be coming anywhere near him!" Koga was heard yelling back.

Kagome reluctantly pulled away from Fred. He was hesitant about letting her go anywhere near Snape but knew Koga would protect Kagome over him. Still Fred trailed right behind her.

Snape was already on his feet and putting a hand on Koga's shoulder. When Kagome reached the group she let lose a calming aura wanting to put everyone at ease. Surprising a lot in the room Snape spoke up before anymore yelling could be done.

"Thank you," he told Koga "but they are right. I should be arrested and then stand trial."

Many in the room had expected resistance from him. They were generally shocked as he seemed to be willingly turning himself over.

"A fair trial." Kagome put her two cents in. She wanted to protest but understood that the rest of the order would not be appeased without a trial.

Kingsly instructed Remus to place Snape under arrest and guard him down in the dungeons. Kagome urged Koga to accompany them. She trusted Remus but she also knew he was biased when it came to Snape.

Snape stopped by Kagome as they passed by. He wasn't a fool, he knew that he should have died down in the boat house. He had been ready for it, even given Harry his tears so that he could take them to the pensive. Only Kagome would have been able to save him. A chance Snape himself didn't think he deserved. Though he wasn't going to waste it even if he did have to go to Azkaban for killing Albus he would still be grateful.

"Thank you." He told her sincerely.

Kagome returned thanks with a smile and a word of caution. "Trust Koga ok, I told him your family to me."

Snape nodded then left with Koga and Remus.

There was silence for a while after the three left the room before McGonagall asked what was running through everyone's heads.

"Why? Why heal him then protect him like this Kagome? He killed Albus."

Kagome sighed she knew this question would be coming.

"He did but not for the reason you think." Kagome told them catching everyone's attention. "It was to keep Draco from doing so."

"Surely not." Molly gasped being a mother she had a hard time believing a child could be charged with committing a murder.

"You think Voldemort wouldn't give that task to a child." Kagome voiced. "It was Albus's plan from the beginning. Snape initially wanted nothing to do with it. However Albus was cursed, he would die within the year anyway. By having things happen this way it put Snape in a position to continue his role as double agent and also saved the Draco from having a dark spot on his soul."

"Just how do you know all this? Snape told you? How do you know it's not all a lie?" Kinsley fired at her.

Kagome knew he would be the hardest to convince. He most likely wouldn't be fully satisfied until long after the trial.

"I trust Snape, He kept my secret from Voldemort for a whole year. He could have easily turned me into the dark lord but didn't. He even passed me some very important information that saved several of your lives. Or did you all think that being clairvoyant was part of my priestess abilities? I'll tell you now it's not."

Everyone was silent for a moment not sure what to think anymore. Then Fred stepped up and took her hand.

"I might not trust him, but I do trust you Kagome." He told her with a kiss. Slowly all the order members agreed with Fred. Everyone but Kingsley. Kagome was under the belief that he would never change his opinion at least not for a really long while. She was fine with that, seeing as the others at least where willing to try and see things through.

**More action in the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews! I love and cherish each one of them. **

**I know that a lot of you have asked about Sesshomaru coming back to revive Shippo and I really would live to try that. However I can't wrap my head around how they could contact Sesshomaru from Hogwarts. Also if I could get around that there is the problem of Sesshomaru being all the way in Japan and them being in England, How he would get there in time. So sadly I have to let you all know that Shippo is going to stay dead. Sorry. **

**Till Next time **

**Sverhei**


End file.
